1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for storing musical playing data and, more particularly, to an instrument for storing musical playing data in time series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sequencers for storing musical playing data in time series have been provided to players. The sequencers, generally, are capable of writing playing musical data into a track in the order of generation and reading it from the beginning of the track to play back the music.
Some musical instrument including the above sequencer has a special tone generation mode, such as a dual mode or a split mode. The dual mode is a mode in which one musical playing data is generated with two tone colors, while the split mode is a mode in which a range is divided into two or more ranges each of which has a different assignable tone color thereby to generate the tone with the assigned tone color.
In the above mentioned conventional musical instrument, when the dual mode or the split mode is designated as a tone generation mode, the mode designation data is written into a track, and after that the other musical playing data is successively written into the same track.
However, the both modes use only one track so that there is a limitation of editing of musical playing data for each tone color, that is, in the dual mode, change of sequence data with only one side tone color in a specified sequence area is almost impossible, and in the split mode, switching of tone generation and tone damp of sequence data with only one side tone color in a specified sequence area is also almost impossible.